


Soft as Snow

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: Lucy's just trying to keep her head above water as a single parent when she meets Garcia Flynn in the line for Santa—and their kids decide to conspire against them.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here:  
> https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/180459409563/i-would-probably-die-if-that-we-took-our-kids-to  
> https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/180667425883/um-idk-whats-on-the-xmas-list-even-though-i  
> https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/180722021408/so-no-pressure-whatsoever-but-if-youre-so

Lucy laughed as Amy tugged on her hand. “Hold on there, junior, Santa’s not going anywhere.”

“But Mama…”

“We use our walking feet.”

Amy slowed down, pouting. She had her mother’s big eyes and dark blonde hair, and she’d quickly learned that Lucy was a sucker for her pout. “But I need to tell Santa what I want for Christmas.”

“And what’s that?”

“I can’t tell _you_ , Mama, it’s for Santa!”

She was so busy looking down at Amy that she completely bumped into someone. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

A large hand grabbed her elbow, steadying her. “No, no, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

She looked up and saw… um. Wow. Hello tall, dark, and handsome.

“Papa?”

Tall, dark, and handsome with a little girl Amy’s age. The girl had dark hair and the cutest goddamn smile. “Going to see Santa too?” Lucy asked, smiling.

“Yeah.” The guy smiled back at her. Fuuuuuck her life, why did the sexiest guy she’d seen in a year have to be married? Judging by the ring on his finger, anyway. “You?”

“Very much so. I think there’d be a coup if we didn’t.”

“Maaaaaamaaaaaaa,” Amy whined.

“Coming, coming, and how about a ‘please’ in there too, hmm?”

They ended up falling in step together as they headed for the back of the line. “I’m Amy,” Amy said, sticking out her hand to the other little girl.

“I’m Iris!” Iris said, opting for a hug instead.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, what did I tell you about asking permission before hugs?” the dad said.

Iris stepped back, abashed. “I’m sorry. May I have a hug?”

“Yes you may.” Amy was definitely a hugger.

“I’m Lucy, by the way,” Lucy said.

“Flynn.” Flynn shook her hand. As the two kids chatted, he lowered his voice. “Hoping to figure out what to put under the tree?” he whispered.

“Definitely. You?”

“Same. My wife always picked out the gifts.”

“…divorced?” But that wouldn’t explain the ring.

A shadow passed over Flynn’s face. “Ovarian cancer.”

Lucy started to say she was sorry—and then remembered how she’d hated everyone saying that to her. “I lost my sister,” she said, instead. “You get used to it, but it’s not… easy.”

Flynn nodded in understanding. “Yes. And my condolences.”

“Same to you. I like to tell myself, y’know, she’s still in the world, or a piece of her is.” She nodded over at Amy, who was whispering something in Iris’s ear as Iris giggled.

Flynn looked startled, his eyebrows raising. “Amy isn’t yours?”

“No, my sister’s. She died in childbirth. Amy’s named after her. I adopted her, though, raised her, so she’s mine in the ways that matter.”

Flynn nodded. “She clearly loves you.”

“And Iris clearly loves you.”

The girls were acting very suspicious, whispering back and forth to each other. Lucy tried to ignore it. Amy was always up to something. She’d inherited her mother’s skills that way. “So,” she asked as they moved up in line, “how old’s Iris?”

“She’ll be seven soon.”

“Amy just turned six.”

“What’s it like?” Flynn blurted out. “As a single parent? I mean—Lorena, my wife, she—this is so inappropriate, I’m sorry.”

“No, go on.”

“She died a year ago, this is our first Christmas just the two of us and I—I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing, honestly.” Flynn gave a pained smile. “I don’t really have any other friends to ask about this kind of thing.”

“Well, I don’t have any plans after this… when we’re finished with Santa, want to let the girls loose in the ball pit upstairs and have a coffee?” This was far bolder than she’d ever normally be, but raising Amy had put a severe damper on her dating prospects. Her fiancé, Noah, had basically turned and fled when she’d said she was adopting her sister’s baby, and there hadn’t been much of anyone since.

Six years was a long time to not have sex, is what she was saying. And Flynn was… mmm. A lot.

Not to mention Iris and Amy were getting along like peas in a pod. Amy needed more friends, Lucy was horrible at setting her up for play dates.

“I’d love that,” Flynn said. Then he looked like he wanted to get hit by a train. “That sounded desperate, didn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’m bad at making friends. Or helping Iris make friends.”

“I’m getting my PhD. Friends isn’t in my vocabulary anymore.”

Flynn chuckled and they moved up the line. “PhD, huh? That’s something, but a kid on top of that… you have my full respect. What in?”

“History. American History, specifically.” Well, it was even more specific than that, but most people didn’t care to hear her wax poetic about it.

“Fascinating. Lorena was American but I’m Croatian, so I’m more familiar with European history, how…”

Lucy didn’t even realize how much time was passing until suddenly Amy was tugging on her shirt and going, “Mama, Mama, it’s our turn!”

“No, I think it’s Iris’s turn.”

Amy looked at Iris. “We want the same thing,” Iris said. “So we can go together.”

Uh oh.

Both girls, blonde and brunette, clambered up onto Santa’s lap. “And what would you like?” he asked after the usual ‘have you two been good’ etc.

“A dad,” Amy said promptly.

“A mom,” Iris said as well.

Both girls turned and focused a laser-like stare on their prospective parents.

“I’m going to die,” Flynn whispered. “Please kill me so I can die.”

“And leave me to commit suicide on my own? No way,” Lucy whispered back. She raised her voice again to address her daughter. “Okay, Amy, very funny, tell Santa what you’d like him to put in your stocking.”

“A diamond ring,” Amy said stubbornly.

“Aaaand we’re done, thank you, so much, okay, bye-bye now.” Lucy scooped Amy up—even though Amy was now almost too big to be carried—and hurried her away while Flynn got Iris.

“I need alcohol after that,” he said, “not coffee.”

“I know what you mean.” Lucy looked at the two girls, who were beaming like gremlins. Her face felt like it was on fire from blushing so much. “Um, look, I’m sorry, you know how kids—”

“Oh no completely, I wouldn’t—I wasn’t—”

“But I could give you my number if Iris wants a play date, y’know, I’d hate to have to—”

Flynn shuffled his feet a little. “…what if I wanted your number so that we could have our own play date?”

Lucy burst out laughing. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, just—that line—”

“Cheesy? Yeah, I’m aware.” Flynn grimaced. “But would you…?”

“Yes.” God yes.

“And I’m still on for that coffee, too. If you still want it.”

Lucy looked down at the girls. “Hey, you two want to play in the ball pit?”

“Yes!” “Yay!”

They sat at one of the little tables with their overpriced coffee, watching the girls tackle each other into the ball pit and take turns being ‘the monster’. They talked, a bit, but Lucy was surprised by how comfortable the silences were in between.

And when her leg bumped against Flynn’s, and she chose to keep it there, and she saw him smiling like an idiot out of the corner of her eye…

…maybe she should send the mall’s Santa a thank you card or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was full of energy to start out with but always tired quickly, so she was practically ready to fall asleep when Lucy dragged herself out of her coffee conversation could-sort-of-be-a-date with Flynn and said it was time to go.

Iris got this dangerously pouty look on her face and Flynn chuckled. “We’ll set up another playdate, _mala_.” He ruffled her hair.

That seemed to calm Iris somewhat. “I’ll call you?” Flynn asked.

“What about your playdate?” Iris added.

“Mine?” Lucy didn’t fail to notice the look of panic in Flynn’s eyes. Maybe he didn’t want to date just yet? Maybe he wasn’t interested anymore after talking with her for an hour or so? Maybe…

“For you and Lucy,” Iris replied.

“Ah… that’s between Lucy and me.” Flynn glanced at her, his eyes soft and, dare she say, hopeful.

Iris gave a put upon sigh.

Flynn looked over at Lucy. “Would you? Want to, uh… get together? Say… Friday?”

She ran over her calendar in her head. Jiya would be willing to babysit, Lucy was pretty sure. “I’d love that.”

Flynn gave her a smile that made her stomach fucking melt. “Then it’s a date.”

* * *

That Friday, about to go on her first date in six years, she just about had a panic attack.

Could she really do this? Did she even remember how?

Before, she’d have asked Amy for advice but… Amy wasn’t around. She’d been free spirited and bold, and had always encouraged Lucy to take risks. “You can do this,” she’d say, no matter how crazy the idea was.

Lucy took a deep breath. She could do this.

Flynn was right on time, but to her surprise he didn’t seem to have his car with him. “We’re walking,” he told her, offering his arm.

Lucy took it, her heart hammering as they walked through the neighborhood, rating everyone’s Christmas decorations as they went. Flynn had a biting sense of humor, which she’d sort of expected, and a huge interest in her PhD work, which she hadn’t. It was nice to the point where she almost forgot they were supposed to be going somewhere, until they turned the corner and she saw—

“An ice skating rink?” It was one of those outdoor ones set up just for winter.

Flynn grinned at her. “Seemed appropriate for the season.”

They got their skates and went out onto the ice. Lucy hadn’t done this since she was a kid, and she was wobbling all over the place to start out with. Flynn was faring better, and caught her hands to steady her. She squeezed his hands, using him for balance until she was able to skate around on her own.

“You catch on quick,” he noted, grinning at her as she tried (and failed) to do a fancy little spin and he had to catch her around the waist to keep her from crashing into another couple. “…or maybe I spoke too soon.”

“Hardy har har.”

They didn’t talk much, but Flynn watched her as she got bolder, skating around in circles and figure eights, this warm light in his eyes and this absolutely delighted smile on his face that made her want to blush and giggle like she was fourteen instead of in her mid-thirties.

At one point Flynn waved at her, trying to get her to come over. She skated over to him with a little more speed than she’d intended, literally crashing into him. Flynn stumbled and nearly fell, and if she’d been a bit taller he might have, but he managed to keep both of them upright as she grabbed a hold of his coat.

“I was going to ask if you wanted hot chocolate,” Flynn said, his hand coming up to fix her hat that’d fallen askew, his thumb brushing along her stung-cold cheek, “but I think maybe we should stop before you run over some poor five-year-old.”

She definitely agreed. It was probably best to stop before her feet started aching, anyway.

They got hot chocolate from the stand in small to go cups and drank it as they walked back through the neighborhood. Flynn held out his arm again, but this time she ducked under it, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Flynn’s cheeks went pink but he didn’t object, keeping her tucked into his side as they walked.

Snow was starting to fall, just a little dusting of it, and two young girls sprinted past them, giggling and throwing snow at each other. It made her heart ache.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Flynn said.

“I was just missing my sister,” she admitted.

“Amy’s mom?”

“Yes. Her name was Amy, too, I named her after… yeah.”

“Was the dad not in the picture?”

“No. Amy was only seventeen when she got pregnant. Mom was furious, which was, y’know, pretty hypocritical seeing as she was in college when she had me. Maybe if my dad had been alive it would’ve been different but it was just Mom and when they had a big fight about it… Amy and I moved out, we got a little apartment, and I was going to be named legal co-guardian when the baby came. But I guess she was just too young, it didn’t… it didn’t work. She’d only turned eighteen a week ago. I had to put off my PhD, can’t do that while working enough to take care of a baby and take care of, y’know, the baby, but… we make it work.” She paused. “I’m so sorry for dumping all of that on you. This might sound weird but you’re… really easy to talk to.”

“Well, we’ve both lost people,” Flynn pointed out. “I might be wrong but I’m guessing you feel pretty alone, and I know that’s how I feel most of the time. And we’re both geniuses.”

She laughed and Flynn looked inordinately pleased with himself that he’d gotten her to do that. “How are you a genius?”

“I got a gorgeous woman to go on a date with me, I hear that’s insanely difficult.”

She laughed again, her face heating up at the compliment. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” A massive understatement but she wasn’t sure how he’d react to ‘I want to climb you like a squirrel’.

“Does that mean I’ll get a second date?”

“Hmmm. I’m not sure, I’ll have to see if you meet all the criteria.”

“And what’s the criteria?”

She stopped walking, forcing Flynn to stop as well. _Be bold, for once in your life, Lucy Preston_ , she internally screamed at herself. “Well, being a good kisser for one thing.”

Flynn looked shocked, then amused, and then he was cupping her face and bending down to meet her as she got up onto her tiptoes. He tasted like the hot chocolate they’d been drinking, his lips cold but his mouth warm, so very warm, and when his arms wrapped around her and she could lean against him, put almost all of her weight on him, she felt held, for the first time in years.

She also really, really wished they weren’t bundled up in layers out in the snow but were instead, say, in her nice big bed with no clothes on but she’d take what she could get to start out with.

They kissed until she had to wrench her mouth away to breathe, her lips feeling swollen and a definite ache starting to build between her legs. Flynn looked absolutely wrecked, his hair a little mussed from where she’d gotten her hands in it, his mouth red, his pupils blown wide.

“Lucky you,” she managed, her voice a little rough. “You meet the criteria.”

“Lucky me,” Flynn echoed.

He kissed her again when they got to her front door, and she was sorely tempted to ask him to come up—Amy would be asleep and Jiya could be quickly gotten rid of—but she didn’t know what Flynn’s babysitter situation with Iris was like.

“You probably have to go, huh?” she asked, her hands absently running over his scarf, one of his hands spanning her back and the other anchoring her at her hip.

“Iris is stubborn, she’ll wait up for me,” Flynn admitted, his gaze flicking from her eyes to her mouth and back again.

“Maybe next time, then.”

Flynn nodded. “Next time.”

Oh, fuck it. She kissed him one more time, hot and slick, and then laughed as he practically tore himself away from her muttering about how she was trying to kill him.

“Sooooo, that went well,” Jiya said as she entered the house.

Lucy didn’t even bother hiding the ridiculous grin on her face. Very well indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy had imagined the difficulties in starting a new relationship while being a single mother, she’d thought about a lot of things. She’d thought about scheduling, about how Amy would take her mom having another important person in her life, if said person would understand that Amy would always be Lucy’s first priority, how she’d handle it if she and her partner broke up and Amy had gotten attached.

What she’d never even considered was how damn difficult it would be to get some alone time.

With Flynn it was even more complicated, because he had Iris, which meant two precocious kids to keep occupied for however long it took (and at this point Lucy doubted it would take very long) for her and Flynn to have sex.

Iris, especially, would get antsy if Flynn was gone for too long. Amy had never known her birth mother, but Iris had known Lorena, had watched her mother die, and as a result had some understandable anxiety and fears of abandonment.

Which led to things like the time when they’d set the girls up making gingerbread houses in the kitchen while they snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. She was braced on the counter, Flynn’s hand up her skirt and his mouth at her neck and both doing absolutely wonderful things to her when the door handle rattled and Iris yelled, “ _Tata_ , what’s taking so long?”

They jerked away from each other as if Iris could see them and not just, possibly, hear some of the breathy little gasps Lucy had been making. Flynn looked a wreck, his hair mussed, his eyes dark and hungry, his lips a little swollen from Lucy kissing him over and over again. She couldn’t help but notice his fingers were slick from where they’d been inside her and she had to swallow down a whine. The universe was definitely punishing her for something by giving her a guy this goddamn attractive and good at turning her on and then not letting him finish getting her off.

“Sorry, Iris, I’ll be out in just a sec,” Flynn said hoarsely.

Iris gave a _hmmph_ of impatience that was deafening. Flynn grimaced. “I’m sorry, I—”

“No, don’t apologize,” Lucy whispered. “Go on, it’s okay.”

Flynn washed up, did his best to make his hair look less like Lucy had been desperately running her hands through it, and then slipped out.

She definitely finished herself off before she left and she had no shame about it, thank you very much.

The second time, it wasn’t Iris. Flynn had come over, and they’d skipped the ‘date’ part and gone straight to the ‘after date’ part on the couch in the living room. Lucy was on top, straddling him, Flynn’s hands gripping the backs of her thighs and fuck they still had all their clothes on but she could feel the outline of him underneath her, hard and thick, and when she found that sweet spot that made sparks light up behind her eyes Flynn got his mouth at her ear and started encouraging her, telling her to _go on, take what she wanted, she probably looked gorgeous when she came, he wanted to see it,_ and God yes she was so so close she was—

A creak sounded on the stairs and Lucy literally fell off the couch in her scramble to put some distance between her and Flynn. Flynn himself grabbed a couch pillow and put it not-so-subtly over his lap just in time for Amy to wobble down the stairs in her footie pajamas. “Mama?”

“Hey, cuddlebug,” Lucy said, trying to get her breath back. “What’s wrong?”

Amy’s bottom lip trembled dangerously. “I had a nightmare.”

Her heart squeezed and she hurried to her feet. “Oh, baby, c’mere.” Lucy scooped her up. “Oof, you’re getting big. You want me to go back to bed with you?”

Amy shook her head, wrapping her arms around Lucy’s neck.

“You want hot coco?”

Amy shook her head.

“Okay, you want to just cuddle with me while I chat with Flynn?”

Amy nodded.

“All right then.”

Flynn thought the whole thing was adorable and was more than happy to share the rest of their time with a clingy Amy, which Lucy was pretty sure was what made her fall the rest of the way in love with the guy because this was exactly the kind of scenario she’d worried a potential partner wouldn’t know how to handle or would find annoying.

But that still left her with exactly zero (0) times she’d had sex with Flynn.

The third time, it was really kind of her fault. She should’ve seen it coming.

They were all playing hide and seek, and she’d seen Flynn hide in the master bedroom closet.

Hmmm. Plenty of room for two in there.

“They’re going to find us,” Flynn informed her, but that didn’t stop him from getting his hands up her shirt and kissing the living daylights out of her. It also didn’t stop him from whispering her name over and over again in her ear when she started grinding the heel of her hand against his cock through his jeans, loving the way he said her name, the way he shook against her.

The girls had probably forgotten about the game, they wouldn’t even have to leave the closet she could just drop to her knees, her mouth watering, and then maybe—

The closet door flew open and Lucy whipped around to stand in front of Flynn, putting on a big fake smile as Iris and Amy declared, “Found you!”

Flynn muttered a few swears in Croatian behind her back, and then she very distinctly heard him muttering the stats from the last World Cup.

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Oh, and lest anyone forget, there was the time Iris was supposed to be out on a school field trip but got back early just in time to catch Flynn bending Lucy over the bed, his hand down her pants, two fingers sliding in and out of her as he promised her all kinds of wonderful things.

“You want to make a little noise for me?” he teased her, and she’d moaned because yes, fuck yes she did, and that was when Iris walked in and Lucy wondered if she’d been a serial killer in a past life and this was God’s way of punishing her for it.

“Are you two wrestling?” Iris asked, tilting her head.

“Good guess,” Flynn replied, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him.

Finally, though, finally, _finally_ , they got enough alone time.

They were doing a ‘double sleepover’ where Iris and Flynn came over and the girls slept together in Amy’s room. It was as much a test as it was a playdate, to see how well the girls did spending so much time together, doing regular things like bedtime and breakfast together, and how well she and Flynn could handle that evening/morning routine.

They handled it very well, if you asked Lucy.

Especially the ‘the kids are in bed thank god let’s fuck’ part.

She had a few ideas in mind, but they all went out the window when they got onto the bed and Flynn spread her thighs and got down on his knees. He touched her like he’d been starving for it, until she had a leg hooked over his shoulder and her hand clapped over her mouth, her hips thrusting helplessly up into his mouth, against his tongue.

Flynn looked entirely too smug when he was done with her. Lucy wanted to tell him where to shove that sly smile but her fingertips were buzzing and she honestly couldn’t tell if that’d been one super long orgasm or if she’d actually just had two right in a row, so she decided to let it slide for once and focused instead on flipping him over and getting him to forget English.

(He did, in fact, get to a point where it was pretty much all Croatian but he was remarkably good at remembering both her name and how to say ‘fuck’.)

Lucy was more than happy with two-maybe-three orgasms, but she’d also been rather pent up, and when a couple hours later neither she nor Flynn were feeling all that tired, she decided the night was young after all and asked him, politely, if he would be so kind as to fuck her through the mattress.

She’d thought she’d been good and quiet, biting down on Flynn’s shoulder when she’d stopped being able to control the whines and moans spilling out of her, but apparently she hadn’t been quiet enough.

Because the next morning they came downstairs to Iris and Amy having a terrific row.

“What’s all this?” Flynn asked, looking entirely too tired for this shit.

Iris pointed accusingly. “She says you were a bad guy who hurt her mom!”

Amy was just as furious. “He _did_ , I heard them, she was hurt and making all these bad noises!”

Flynn went as red as Rudolph’s nose and Lucy desperately wanted to die. “Ah. Um. Okay. Amy, sweetheart, I’m so glad that you’re worried for me.” She crouched down. “And I’m sorry you heard anything that made you think I wasn’t okay. But Flynn didn’t hurt me, I promise.”

Amy balled her hands into fists. “You really really promise?”

“I absolutely promise. Sometimes… you know how when I watch a grown up movie, and you listen at the top of the stairs, you don’t actually know what’s going on because you’re only hearing it?”

Amy nodded, completely unconcerned that her mother knew she eavesdropped on movies like _The Other Boleyn Girl_ and _Die Hard_.

“Okay, so that’s what happened last night. You only heard what was happening and you didn’t see it.” Please, please have her not seen anything. “So you didn’t get the full story, just like with a movie. And I bet you were sleepy so you might have thought things sounded scarier than they did, huh? Since it’s all dark and you’re confused?”

Amy nodded. “Bobby’s mom at school, she’s getting a divorce ‘cause his dad would hurt her.” She sniffled.

Oh, God, her heart. Lucy hugged her daughter tightly. “Well, I promise you Flynn’s not going to do that. He’s a very good man and a very good daddy, and if he tried anything I didn’t want, he’d regret it.”

Flynn snorted in amusement.

Iris didn’t look very pleased. “She needs to say I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Flynn sat Iris down on the couch. “How would you like it if you thought Lucy hurt me, hmm?”

“She can’t hurt you. She’s too little.”

Flynn had to turn his head away but she saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. “You’d be surprised,” he said, turning back to face his daughter, his eyes still sparkling with mirth, “she’s a firecracker. But you’d want to protect me, wouldn’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Amy’s just trying to protect her mom. And I think that’s very brave and noble of her.”

Amy beamed proudly and then stuck her tongue out at Iris.

“Hey, none of that,” Lucy warned. “Iris is allowed to stick up for her dad, too.” She stood up. “Now that we’ve got all that sorted out, who wants pancakes?”

“I do!”

“No, _I_ do!”

Both girls scampered into the kitchen.

Lucy looked over at Flynn, who appeared incredibly amused by the whole thing. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. She’s a sweet girl, I’m still kind of a new person, I’m about three times her size, it’s all a bit scary still.”

Lucy walked over, plopping herself sideways into his lap. “I suppose it’s what you get for being _too_ good at your job last night.”

“Oops,” Flynn said, without a trace of contrition in his voice. He gave a put upon sigh. “I guess we’ll just have to keep practicing, then.”

She laughed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. God, she was so stupidly in love with this idiot. Not that she quite knew how to tell him that, not when “I love you” meant not just herself but also her daughter and his. Not when there were strings attached like that.

But she felt it. She felt it down to the very center of her.

“Would you like to practice on Christmas Day, then?” she asked. She didn’t have any family, since she and her mother were no longer on speaking terms, and she didn’t think Flynn had any, either.

Flynn wrapped his arms around her. “Merry Christmas to me.”

“Ew!” “Yuck!” “I want pancakes!” “Stop _kissing_!”


End file.
